Typically, pavers utilize extendable screed assemblies to widen an effective paving width. The screed assembly includes a main screed and an extendable screed movably attached to the main screed. An electro-hydraulic system is provided to extend or retract the extendable screed relative to the main screed. The electro-hydraulic system includes an on/off switch to move and stop the extendable screed at a desired width of paving. However, during operation, a greater control is required to move and vary the width of paving using the extendable screed. There is a need for improved electro-hydraulic control system to vary the speed of the extendable screed during operation.